


Blue Swede Blues

by madness_on_the_milano



Series: The Flora Colossi and the Enhanced Procyonid [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Humour, Tickling, Ticklish Rocket Raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/pseuds/madness_on_the_milano
Summary: Listening to the same song on repeat leads to Rocket taking drastic measures, leaving Peter Quill with the task of teaching Rocket that actions have consequences. Rocket just wasn't expecting to somewhat enjoy those consequences.





	Blue Swede Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mattchewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/gifts).



"I'm not listening to frickin' Hooked On A Feeling again!"

"You. Have. Clones!"

"I can't. Drown. It out, Pete!"

"Goddammit, both of you quit arguin', it's upsetting Twig!"

Both Rocket and Quill looked at Groot who was munching on candy, sitting in the pilot's seat, watching the argument unfold. Knowing that their sapling didn't seem to mind in the slightest, both promptly returned their attention to each other and resumed the squabble. Kraglin sighed like a disapproving grandmother and sat in the co-pilot's seat, grabbing some of the candy from Groot's bowl.

"Are you captain?" Quill asked when it became apparent that Rocket absolutely was not backing down. "Huh? Are you captain?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be an assmunch like you!" Rocket snapped.

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Rock. Hooked On A Feeling it is!"

Rocket glared at him and followed him as he went back to where he'd plugged in the Zune. "Asshole!"

"That's Captain Asshole to you, Rocket."

Rocket had just about had it with Quill throwing the 'captain' title around. All it did was inflate his already large head. He glowered at him and was so annoyed, he didn't even let him pet behind his ears. And then, just as Quill settled himself on the pilot's seat with Groot on his lap, Rocket jumped up and snatched the Zune down, instantly silencing the ship. The reaction from Quill was instantateous.

"ROCKET!"

Rocket grinned and backed away as Quill sprinted over. "You can't have it, you can't have it!"

Quill crossed his arms and gave him the exact same look he gave Groot when he got up after bedtime. "You're crossing the line, Rocket."

"You shouldn't have gotten on my frickin' nerves."

Quill held out his hand. "Give me back the Zune."

"No."

"Five."

"Not gonna happen, Pete."

"Four."

"I'm not gonna."

"Three."

"Nope."

"Two."

"Look at this. I never knew that you Terrans could count backwards!"

"One."

"Bite me."

With that, Quill groaned and ran his hands over his face. He sighed. "Rock, I'm gonna chase you."

"Ha! Catch me if you can." It was sweet, really. Quill giving him a little warning beforehand. It wasn't exactly a secret that he'd led Gavaar on a few chases before and then gotten the living hell whipped out of himself for it. But this was Pete and Rocket knew that he was safe with him. He started running, the Zune clutched tightly to his chest so it wouldn't come to any harm. He could hear Quill cursing, his loud footsteps echoing through the hallways and laughed. This was what life was all about - leading your captain on a chase through his own ship, with one of his stolen possessions as bait. "Run, Pete, run!"

"You - little - jerk!" Quill huffed.

Rocket took a hard left into his cabin, cackling as he heard Quill swear at coming to a sudden stop. Standing in the middle of his sleeping area, he watched the door. There was a very sharp knock. "Who is it?"

"It's your captain."

"What do you want?" Rocket hid his mouth behind his hand to smother a laugh, wishing he could see the look on Quill's face. Then he had an idea. Wouldn't do any good for Quill to come in and easily retrieve the Zune, would it? He hid it in his pillowcase and was unable to hide a snicker.

"I'm gonna come in. And then I want the Zune. Are we understood?"

"Yes." Rocket didn't trust himself to hide his amusement as Quill came in. He looked at the floor and soon enough, Quill's boots came into view. "What?"

"Where's the Zune?"

Rocket looked at him to see if he was mad or not. No, just calm and expectant. He knew better than to push too hard, the Zune was important, after all. He just wanted a little fun with Quill. "Search me, Quill." Rocket said without thinking. Instantly he cursed himself. What a damn stupid thing to say to Peter Touchy-Feely-Terran Quill.

"Great idea!" Quill said with a grin of his own. He crouched down and reached for the pouches that hung around Rocket's waist. "Wait...will my fingers be left intact if I touch these?"

"Give it a try."

"You know what? The Zune wouldn't fit in these anyway. Hmm." Quill looked at him with scrutinising eyes. "Where did you hide it, Rock?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I'm gonna find out." Quill said. He hummed thoughtfully. Then he put his palm on Rocket's abdomen, tentatively. He, too, knew not to push too hard. He moved his fingers in a strange way, Rocket's body twitched involuntarily and for some reason, he giggled. Quill's grin grew wider. "Are you ticklish?"

"No!" Rocket said immediately. Then he realised that he didn't know what that really meant. "What is that?"

Quill did the thing again. When Rocket started laughing, he said; "You are! You're ticklish."

"Lies!" But when Pete repeated the...the tickling, he found himself curling up a little and giggling again.

Quill looked as if he'd found a million units had been transferred into his bank account. "If you don't tell me where you hid the Zune right now," he said. "I'll tickle it out of you."

"Pfft. That don't scare me!"

"Your choice, Rock."

Quill moved closer and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him a little closer. It occurred to Rocket that it was so he could keep him close while tickling, but he didn't really care. So he ended up laughing a little. What was the big deal? "I'm gonna ask one more time. Where is the Zune?"

"Blue Swede stole it because you played their song too much."

Pete shook his head, but he was smiling. "Fine. It's a good thing you like laughin' so much, Rock, because you're going to be doing a lot of it for the next five minutes." He put his fingertips over Rocket's abdomen again and began the strange waving motions that tickled so damn much. A minute in and Rocket had turned himself onto his side to try and escape. "Do you have anything to tell me, Rock?"

"Go screw yourself!"

"Anything else?"

"No." Rocket put his hands uselessly on Quill's as it found his stomach again. Being tickled, he found, was simultaenously the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. Best because it wasn't remotely frightening or painful and worst because he couldn't stop goddamn laughing. "Peter, Peter! Stop!"

Quill, to his credit, stopped. He rubbed behind Rocket's ears gently, his eyes full of concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Rocket caught his breath and tried to push Quill's hand away, but the jerk stubbornly kept it there. "Pete, come on. This is...this is an interrogation!"

"No, it's not! It's...Uh..." Pete shrugged, looking vaguely guilty. "Okay, it kinda is. But if you told me where you hid the Zune, after you stole it, it would never have happened. So. You gonna tell me?"

Rocket shook his head. "This is what happens when you don't listen to the best pilot on the ship when he tells you to change the fucking song!"

"This is what happens when you steal from your very nice captain!" Quill retorted and he started tickling him again. Rocket could see that the jerk was outright grinning at him.

"Are you seriously enjoying this, you ass?!"

"Yep." Quill said and he moved each of his hands to both of Rocket's sides, the sensitivity of which were even worse.

Rocket tried to elbow his hand away, turning onto his other side to try and reduce the targets, but Quill's hands were everywhere and there was no escape. "Quill! Pete! I'll talk, I'll talk!"

"You gonna tell me where it is?"

"Yes!"

"Do you promise?"

Rocket wriggled in an effort to throw Quill off, but the tactic didn't work. "Yes, I promise!"

"Are you gonna steal the Zune again?"

"No!"

"Is that a promise?"

"Damn you, Quill!" Rocket cursed. "Fine, I promise! Stop ticklin' me!"

Quill stopped and waited for Rocket's laughter-induced panting to stop. Then, without any prompting, he reached out and retrieved the Zune from under Rocket's pillow. He grinned. "Doesn't it feel good to be truthful?"

"You're _dead_ , Quill!" Rocket lunged at him, but before he could so much as swipe at him, the man had enveloped him in his arms, laughing like a jackass. "I swear to God, I'll...I'll put laxatives in your fuckin' coffee for this! You knew where the Zune was and you...you..."

"Dude...Dude, come on..." Pete stifled a laugh and smiled at him. "I gave you a good couple of chances to be honest and tell me. And each time, you chose to lie your tail off. You've got to admit, you've learned a very important lesson."

"Yeah, the captain's a lying shitbag!"

"And you know better than to steal things from your own family."

Quill had him there. Rocket felt his ears lower. "I know. Sorry."

"Thank you. Apology accepted." Pete hugged him again and then released him, though he kept a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, too. For pissin' you off with the song and starting this whole thing."

"Eh, you piss me off all the time, it's fine."

Quill rubbed behind his ears. "You pick a song this time and we'll try not to have a repeat," he suggested, getting to his feet. He stretched out his arms above his head and wandered out, taking the Zune with him.

Rocket wondered if he meant a repeat of the song or the tickles. _'Well,'_ he thought to himself as he followed Quill's footsteps. _'So what if it does?'_

 

 


End file.
